


Little Rami

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Gwilym, Daddy!Joe, Little!Rami, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, daddy!ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: So, I’ve done the real band queen, but I think the BoRhap boys need some love too! So here is Little!Rami and his 3 Daddy’s!*This contains non-sexual ageplay, if u don’t like it, don’t read it!





	1. Chapter 1

Beaaaaaans!!!,

If u have read my other stories, u will know the rules kinda so I’m not gonna bother putting them here.

Okay so now that that is out of the way, let’s move onto this!

I was writing for my other work ‘Breaking Free Of Crib Bars’ and thought “Yo. I need little!Rami in my life rn” sooo I’m not deciding to put this up! As normal, send in prompts for little!Rami and his daddies or just one of his daddy, it doesn’t matter!

So yeah, idk what else to say tbh xD

but don’t worry, I will try to keep track of the other 2 fanfics so don’t think I will just get rid of the others to replace this, I love those stories tooooo much to do that xD

So yeah, send in prompts please and I will try to update all 3 fanfics when I can!

Ily all, stay hydrated, eat food, love yourself, ur amazing, okay ily bye!


	2. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, idk what happened to me, I felt rlly empty and didn’t wanna post but I’m trying to get better so I will promise to update asap

 

 

Rami had been crying for about 15 minutes now and neither Roger or Brian could calm him down. They tried a bottle, they tried a diaper change, they tried playing with the babies toys, and Brian was now trying bouncing Rami in his arms whilst Roger went to call Joe because they honestly didn’t know how to sort the situation out. 

“Oh baby, calm down okay?” Brian tried to sound reassuring but he had gotten a headache due to the littles cries about 5 minutes ago and Brian thought that Roger was probably the same. Rami continued to wail as he was bounced in the mans arms “Sweetpea, I really don’t know what you want, honey” Brian said sympathetically as he kissed Ramis head gently. Ramis cries stopped for a moment as he looked up at Brian. With tears still streaming down his face, Rami held up a hand towards Brian’s hair and started to play with it, he sniffled as he carded his fingers through the White locks. Brian smiled and bounced him again, so  relieved that Ramis cries had stopped. 

Roger came into the living room and out of the kitchen were he was calling Joe for help, but hang up as soon as he heard the babies wails stop. Roger smiles at the sight and went over to them and ruffled Ramis hair, who whined but did nothing about it. 

“So what was the crying about?” Rogers question was more directed at Brian than Rami. Joe had told the two of them that Rami went to the mental age of 1-2 and sometimes 10 months if he was feeling overly stressed and as the two men had had real babies before, they knew that they did cry randomly or just for attention but either way it shocked the two men when Rami just started to cry in his place on Rogers lap whilst Roger and Brian were talking about something or other on the sofa together. 

Brian shrugged and rubbed Ramis cheek with the back of his finger, making Rami smile slightly and do a little huff laugh. Rami laid his head on Brian’s shoulder (if you have seen the ‘bed :)’ photos, you will know how I mean) as Roger patted his back “Im honestly not sure, I think little Ram-Ram’s emotions got the best of him, huh baby?” Towards the end of the mans sentance, he started to talk in a baby voice, making Ramj gurgle and giggle in reply. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. "Daddy- uhm, Joe?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami - 1 year old  
> Joe - Daddy  
> Gwilym - Papa  
> Ben - Dada
> 
> I am writing this at 11:35 so, sorry if this is crap. Ye ik its short but im tired rn

 

They were filming the scene where Freddie decided to break up Queen and it was touching Rami, especially when Rami had to yell at the others that they weren't a family. Deep down, Rami wanted to reverse the words even if they weren't even his, in a way. He saw how hurt the others were, but a part of Rami thought that was just acting for them, that they weren't as hurt as Rami was when he yelled the fatal words. After they shot the scene they had a break, so Rami was planning on pulling a Roger Taylor and hiding in the cupboards for a bit until someone found him, and that someone happened to be Ben. The blondie had put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him away from the cast and crew, including Joe and Gwilym but they probably knew what Ben was doing as they kept glancing at the two with knowing but sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Hey buddy" Ben said softly, the same voice Ben used when Ram was their baby. Rami whined and hugged Bens chest, said blondie hugging him back and somewhat lifting him from his feet slightly. Rami was pretty short. Rami whined again and Ben shushed him. Joe and Gwilym came towards them after they heard Ramis whining. Joe whispered something in Bens ear and they then moved off of set and into one of their trailers, they don't remember as they just needed to get Rami out of set to calm him down. Ben put Rami onto one of the sofas and went to go get him a drink. Whilst Ben did that, Gwil and Joe comforted Rami. 

*

When Big Rami came back, he flushed red in embarrassment. The others saw he was embarrassed and tried to comfort him but they coudlnt. They left Rami alone for a bit until he decided to come to them and they didn't talk about it ever again 

 

 

 


	4. Joey

 

 

They were at a dinner, all four of the BohRap boys when Rami tugged on Joes sleeve from his left. 

“Joey?” He mumbled and rubbed his right eye with his fist, he looked tired. Joe instantly knew Little Rami decided he wanted to come out and play as Big Rami stayed up late and barely got tired at this time of night, so when Joe realised he looked tired, he instantly went into his ‘adult-mode’. 

Ever since Joe found out about Ramis little side (he found out during the first movie they made together after Rami slipped and Joe already knew what ageplay was) he became somewhat of an older brother to Ramis Little side. Joe wouldn’t call himself Ramis daddy as he hadn’t talked about it to Big Rami yet and didn’t know if Rami would want to call him that, so for now Joe was his much older brother whilst he was Little. 

“Shit okay uhm..” Joe said in a hurry as he looked towards the bathroom. Ben and Gwilym were sitting opposite them so they would definitely see if the two of them quickly ran off. So Joe came up with a plan. He backboned Rami closer to him so he could whisper something in his ear. Rami leant forwards subtlety. 

“Rush into the bathroom when I hit the table, okay sweatpea?” Joe leant back slightly to see the very-tired-looking Rami nod and get ready to run. On the count of 3, Joe hit the table lightly, making Rami rush into the men’s bathroom that wasn’t too far from them. 

“Whoa, is Rams okay?” Ben asked as he watched Rami run. Gwilym looked at Rami also and the both of them watched Rami disappear behind the door. 

“Yeah he isn’t feeling to good, felt sick, I’ll check on him in a moment” Joe reassured and went back to his meal, trying to hide his worry. Joe couldn’t just get up as soon as Rami left, it would cause suspicion. About 5 minutes later, Joe said he would go check on the ‘sick’ Egyptian in the bathroom. 

As soon as Joe got into the men’s bathroom, he was attacked with a hug from Rami. Joe smiles and hugged him back, rubbing his back. Joe went into one of the  cubicles and locked the door. He then sat Rami on the toliet lid and crouched in front of him so tbh were roughly the same height. Joe smiled up at the baby and stroked his cheek, making Rami place his hand over Joes and smiling 

“Joey.. home now?” Rami said and sniffled but he wasn’t crying. Joe shook his head 

“Not yet, buddy. We will wait in here, tell the others you were sick and then we can get you all cuddled up in a blanket with your bunny and a warm bottle, how does that sound?” Joe smiled softly and said his sentence in a soft tone of voice, making Rami squirm and giggle slightly. 

They did just that, waited in the cubicle for a while, then came out of it after about a few minutes, just to make it believable to the other 2 BohRap boys. 

But neither of them knew that the two boys there were hiding from were right outside of their cubicle the whole time. 

Now Rami really did look ill as he gripped Joes hand and tears welled in his eye. Rami lifted a finger a pointed at the two, looking up at his Joey as if he didn’t see them and it was all but a hallucination his little mind was playing on him. But Joe must have saw them as he quickly hid Rami behind his back, making it possible as Rami was so short. 

“Uh-uh Guys! What’s.. up?” Joe tried to make it out as if nothing happened but something did happen and that was why they were in the mess. Honestly, Joey really was silly. 

“‘Cuddled up in a blanket with your bunny and a warm bottle’” Ben repeated Joe from earlier. Joe swore that if Ben was going to make fun and take the piss of Rami he would draw blood. But then, Ben finished his sentence “I think I wanna join on the snuggles, what about you Gwil?” Ben said as he smiled softly at Rami who was peaking out behind Joe and then gave a smile to Joe that said ‘I won’t hurt him’ and then finally to Gwilym as if he wanted to get his reaction too. Ben hoped he would agree. 

And he did “Oh Of course! It’s better than being here, a smelly bathroom” Gwilym smirked fondly as Rami giggled and Joe smiled, shaking his head and chuckling. Joe turned around to face Rami.

”Whadda you say, munchkin? Think they are worthy of being in on our secret?” Joe winked at Rami he giggled again and stuffed his fingers into his mouth and nodded. Joe smiles brightly at that and got up and nodded to the others. 

Ben then stepped closer to Rami and quickly scooped him up as Joe and Gwil started to talk. Ben threw Rami up into the air and then catches him again, repeating himself as he spoke enthusiastically about ice cream and what-not (“We can have games and chocolate and ice cream and teddies and movies and- Oh it will be the greatest time you will ever had, Ram-Rams!”)

 

 

 

 


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make this one longer so I might go back and make it better but idk, im rlly trying to get stuff out for all. Might not be able to post for 2 days as I am going somewhere with friends and family. I rlly hope the trip will get rid of.. whatever this is that im feeling. I think I have 1 or 2 prompts left to finish tonight but if I have more i will try to do them, promise

 

 

Ben and Gwilym put out all of the in the living room. It was the BohRap boys' first day with Little Rami and they had gotten so many toys for their little that in the corner there was just a corner of soft plushie toys of all types of animals. On top of the coffee table was a Piglet pacifier and a Pooh Bear clip that would clip onto Ramies shirt once the baby was awake, next to it, standing upright, was a bottle of warm milk that had an Eeyore pattern on it. Finally, a printed and framed photo of Rami, Ben Gwil and Joe. It had three of the BohRap boys signatures on the white frame. The frame had a butterfly carved into it in the bottom left corner and the signatures were on a frame-side each: Bens at the left side, Joes at the bottom, and Gwilym's on the right side. That meant there was a space for Ramies to go on the top. The photo itself was one they hadn't ever posted. It was one were the BohRap boys went down to the beach together, just the four of them. It was also where Rami had told the other three about age-play and how he was a little, to which (After some explaining) they all agreed that on the Saturday (Today) they would have their first day with Little Rami. The photo was taken by Gwilym who was on the left smiling at the camera, they decided to go in height order, so Ben was next who was winking jokingly and putting his tongue out, then was Joe who wasn't looking as happy as the other two, instead he looked shocked and somewhat scared and he defiantly  wasn't looking exactly at the camera, but then if you looked at Rami you would understand why. Rami, the little trouble maker, had a bucket full of water and was just about to pour it over Joes head. In the photo, Joe was actually looking at Rami through the lens which explained his face, the other two were looking at the camera so they didn't see Ramies attack. It was the boys' favourite moment together and decided they  _had_ to frame the masterpiece. 

The two BohRap boys sat on the couch and looked at their set up, they looked at each other and high fived, proud of their work. It was then that Joe came out of the bedroom with Rami on his hip, rubbing his tired eyes with his loose fists. Joe sat down in between the other two BohRap boys and placed Rami on his lap so he was comfy. They let Rami wake up for a few until he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at the two men beside him. He smiled and waved cutely at both of them although the wave was more of his fingers opening and closing, making all three of the adults openly coo at Rami, making him blush and hide his face into the crook of Joes neck with a whine and giggle. 

Suddenly, Ben scooped Rami out of Joes arms and placed him in his own lap, keeping the boys back to his chest. He then pretended to bite Ramies neck, making his squeal and giggle as the feeling tickled his sensitive neck. Ramies sensitivity went up whilst little so to someone older than him, that wouldn't phase them but to Rami it tickled like hell, especially when Ben started to blow raspberries. Ben stopped after a while and covered Ramies cheek in kisses. After the two were calmed down, they moved onto the items on the coffee table. 

Gwilym picked up the piglet paci and slipped it into Ramies mouth, then clipping the clip onto his Pj shirt. Gwilym smiled at him as he took in the sight of his best mate, in baby mode, looking back at him with big brown eyes as he sucked on his new treat. Gwilym smiled ever so softly as he sat back down. Joe then passed Rami the bottle, to which he squealed and giggled, grabbing it and sucking it greedily. 

"You would think we don't feet him" Ben joked, making the other two adults laugh. Rami didn't laugh tho as he was too busy eyeing up all of the cuddly toys in the corner which looked very good to shove his face in and sleep in, thank you very much. Rami gurgled something and pointed to the corner of toys, looking back at the other three who grinned. Joe stood up and grabbed one of the toys from the pile, studied it and then threw directly at Raami, who squealed/screamed in joy and lazily (Like a real baby) picked it up and kept it close. Then, another one came and he screamed in joy more, making the others laugh. Loads more toys came in until half of the stack was just flown around the houses living room. Rami still had the first one that was thrown at him in his grip and it was an Eeyore one with the tail that detached with Velcro. Rami really was a spoilt little baby boy.

 

 


	6. Sicky Ram-Rams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami - 1 Year old  
> Ben - Daddy   
> Gwil - Dada   
> Joe - Baba

 

 

It started off with a sore throat. Which led into a cold, which then led into a fever, which then led into now. Rami doubled over the toilet, spewing out his mashed potatoes from earlier. Gwilym was rubbing Ramis back as he gagged out chunks. Ben was busy cleaning up Ramis crib after he was sick all over that and Joe was making Rami a bottle of water in the kitchen. None of them knew what exact time it was but they guessed it was around 1 or 2 am when they heard the deap coughs coming from Ramis crib that was next to their beds. They slept in the same room as they were way past personal space and would sometimes share one bed together. Their beds were giant, being actors came with ‘goodies’ as Joe liked to call them (which would make Rami giggle, in headspace or not) so they didn’t have to worry about one of the falling out at night when they shared. On that particular night, they decided to sleep in their own beds. There was no real system or meaning when they chose it was just that sometimes you wanted to just be alone in bed and other times you would want to be with the others. 

Joe came in and patted Rami on the back as his gagging calmed down. He had gotten all of the sick out of him now but he was still dry heaving. Joe placed the bottle to Ramies lips and the Egyptian took the drink greatfully. 

After that, Rami was securely tucked in the middle of his 3 daddies. 

* 

The next morning, Ben was up first and cancelling all of their plans for interviews and what-Not as Rami was way to ill for that and he felt Rami needed and daddy-baby day anyway. They had been swamped with interviews lately (now that the movie was gaining even more popularity) and Rami hadn’t been Little all week which, from what the three daddies looked up, was not good, especially with Ramies mental age being so low in the first place. So, a daddy-baby day was set up.

Gwilym stayed in bed with Rami whilst Joe and Ben set up the living room. They made a little tea party set, with a few teddies having some of the pretend food toys Rami had and leaving space for the 4 of them. They had bowls and spoons set out and in the middle of the table was a packet of yogurt for each real-person (The teddies didn’t count, they already had fake carrot and fake peas! They didn’t need anything else) 

When Rami and Gwil got out of bed, Rami on Gwils hip, Rami smiled sleepily as his eyes lit up at the little tea party set up. Gwil sat Rami down and they also sat around him. 

“Cup of tea, Mr Lee?” Joe said as if he was a woman for the 1600’s with his funny posh-old-Lady voice. Rami giggled as he adjusted the blanket around his shoulders. 

“Why yes indeed, Mr Mazzello” Gwil responded in the same tone of voice, before smiling at Rami and booping him on the nose. Joe then poured some coffee into Gwils cup. 

“And Mrs Hardy, would you like some too?” Joe winked at Rami who giggled quietly and then covered his mouth, looking at Ben to see his reaction. 

“Why yes inde- Wait Mrs?”Ben started to talk in to Posh-Lady-Voice like the others but went back to his deaper pitched voice when he realised he was called a woman. All three of the other BohRap boys laughed at Bens confusion. It was funny until Rami laughed too hard and started to suddenly gag. Rami leant over the chair and was sick off to the side, but it was different from last night, this sick was watery. Probably because Rami hadn’t eaten. 

The other three quickly rushed to him, Ben rubbing his back as he gagged and dry heaved, Gwil grabbing a plastic bowl and putting it near the baby so if he was sick, he could aim in there, and Joe was getting some cleaning supplies. Joe wouldn’t gotten him some water but there was already a Eeyore bottle filled of water for the tea party. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how to end this one xD


	7. Remembering

 

 

Brian rocked Rami slightly as he slept and sucked the bottle of milk, his eyes drooping slowly as sleep took over him. Brian and Roger were babysitting Rami as the other BohRap boys needed some time alone to themselves. Rami was deeply in his headspace today, being around 9 months old. It was the first time the drummer and guitarist had looked after Rami at this age and they thought they were doing pretty good. 

But it was when Rami fell asleep snuggled up to Brian that Roger thought of Freddie. The 4 of the band members had all partaked in Ageplay just after Smile turned into Queen. Freddie was the baby (no doubt there) and the other were his daddies. After Freddie.. passed they got rid of all of Freddie’s baby things, like his crib, his diapers, his onesies, his toys, everything really. Well actually, Roger did keep one this. 

The drummer went over to Rami, all snuggled up on the couch with his teddy and paci. Roger gently pulled out the paci by hooking his finger through the ring and ever so slowly pulling it out. As Rami felt his treat being taken away, he whined as his face shower discomfort. Roger shushed him and then pulled out a kitten pacifier from his pocket, replacing Ramis with that one. A soft gasp was heard from Brian. 

Brian crouched in front of Rami also, next to Roger “looks exactly like him” Brian said, tears in his eye. 

“Nah, He was a devil, Ramis an angel” Roger teased but his eyes were wet. 

They missed their baby. 

 

 

 


	8. Baby Food

 

 

 

Whilst Rami was not in little headspace, he (shyly) asked the other boys if they could try baby food with Rami when he was little. Rami had watched a video on another littles life on YouTube (they actually talked a lot, so they were practically Ramis Internet friend, but the other boys didn’t know about that) and they had baby food whilst little and that was what sparked Ramies interest in it. So the boys had gone onto this ageplay website and ordered a light baby blue highchair that was Ramis size. They ended up getting a medium. A small was perfectly Ramies size but he said he wanted room to move about as he didn’t want to feel claustrophobic in the chair. When the chair came, Rami easily slipped into his headspace at the sight of the picture on the box. 

Rami squealed and fell to his knees, crawling towards the box and touching the picture, totally mesmerised by just the photo. Ben smiled brightly as the other two chuckled.

Ben crouched next to Rami and ruffled his fluffy curls “Want to help making it, baby?” Ben cooed and Rami nodded excitedly, shuffling so he was sitting on the floor. 

They then started to get to work building it. 

* 

When it was finally done, Gwilym placed Rami in his new high chair and stood back to stand next to the others. Rami was happily giggling and squealing as he felt the highchair and the tray baby-like. The others just couldn’t hold in their coo’s and all pulled out their phones to take photos of their baby. 

“Ram-Ram, smile!” Joe cooed as Rami looked at him with a big grin on his face as he gurgled something-or-other “beautiful, baby” He smiled brightly as Rami blushed slight.

After their little photoshoot Gwilym pulled out some baby food from the back of the fridge, then grabbing an Eeyore spoon and putting it on the highchair tray for Rami to eat it by himself but Joe and Ben had other plans. They both grabbed the baby food and spoon, looking up at each other when they realised they both had it. Rami giggled at their faces. 

"I've known him longer, I should feed him first" Joe said in a kinda fake-serious tone to Ben. Ben only grinned and pulled slightly on the spoon. 

"Exactly, you have known him longer, so let us have some baby time" Ben grinned as Joe gasped. Gwilym just rolled his eyes and pulled out some more baby food from the fridge and grabbing another Eeyore spoon. He pulled a chair up to Ramies highchair and started to feed him. Rami squealed when a spoon full of applesauce was brought to his lips, pulling Joe and Ben from their squabble.

Rami smiled at them and Gwil smirked and shrugged "You two left the poor baby hanging" when he said that, Gwilym pinched Ramies cheek, making him whine and pull back, but instantly draw his body closer to Gwilym as he put another load of applesauce on the spoon. Ben and Joe let go of the baby food and spoon they were arguing about and placed it down onto the tray. Ben then grabbed the spoon from Gwilym and fed Rami, who delightedly took the spoon full, then Joe took it off of Ben and fed Rami more. They did that routine until the pot had run out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Walkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a part from Ramies perspective. I found this bit easier to write as I am a little myself so Ramies thoughts are practically like my little-selfs xD

 

 

 

Rami looked between his two grandfathers from across the living room. Rami was wearing his bear onesie with a soft fluffy diaper taped around his hips as he stood up on his wobbly feet, a few metres away from Roger and Brian, his Eeyore pacifier between his lips being sucked on rythmatically. His daddies had dropped him off there whilst they went out to do an interview. Rami was really excited to come to his grandparents house because they always spoilt him (not like his daddies didn’t) with candies and teddies and they let Rami sleep in this biiiig bed and it was really comfy and Rami liked to do a pose that Granddaddy Roger called the ‘star-fish’ pose and it always made Rami giggle and when he giggled he sometimes kicked his legs out and it was really funny apparently and so he sometimes purposely did it which made his daddies laugh and- 

Rami didn’t realise he had started to laugh at his own thoughts

“Hey, whatcha laughing at mister?” Brian said as he watched Rami start to laugh all of a sudden, neither of them had said anything funny, so they probably wondered why he was laughing. Brian went over to him and scooped him up, huggling him close and then placing him down again after Rami calmed down “We gotta walk now, okay?” Brian smiled and kissed his head, then stepping back to being next to Roger. 

Rami giggled slightly as he thought about the star-fish pose, almost falling over onto his bummy like earlier (He had not been ready when he was just planted onto his feet so he fell backwards and hurt his bummy but he was alright now) 

“Rami-Rams, c’mere baby” Roger cooed and put his arms out for Rami. Rami gurgled something and started to step closer to him. The diaper around his waist was a thicker one than usual, making him have to waddle slightly. Rami took about two steps before whining and putting his arms up in the historical ‘pick me up’ way. 

“Nuh uh, you come to me” Roger replied, knowing what Rami wanted from him and/or probably Brian. 

Rami made a louder whining noise and stomped his foot onto the ground. He huffed and shook his head slightly. The two older men chuckled at the littles behaviour but kept at their act or beckoning Rami closer. They knew Rami had never had a temper tantrum and knew he probably never would. Rami was an angel.. most of the time. 

Rami huffed again before taking a few more quicker steps, which was a mistake as Rami tripped up on his own feet on the 4th step. Brian lunged forwards to grab the baby before he hurt himself (again).

Rami looked shocked for a second until he burst out in tears of laughter, making the other two laugh also, knowing Rami was okay.  

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Me Rogers Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch an episode of Mr Rogers Neighbourhood and I swear to god I slipped into little space so hard I had to pull myself back up 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja46W8_vfsI   
> That’s the video I watched xD

 

 

 

Ben placed Rami down onto the sofa as Joe set up the tv channel on Ramies request. When Rami went to his grandparents for the weekend, they watched Mr Roger Neighbourhood, Which then got Rami into it. So when Gwilym went to pick Rami up from Rogers and Brians, all his little talked about was the show. So now here they all were, on a Sunday morning, Joe trying to find which channel which the ‘Twolly Show’ was on. Oh, did I not mention? Rami took to calling it the Twolly Show, and now so did the others as it stuck. 

When Joe got it on, Rami squealed out in delight “TWOLLY SHOOOOOW!” Rami somewhat screamed. Ben laughed as Gwilym plugged his ears and Joe winced. 

“Calm down baby, we know it’s the Twolly show” Ben smiled and passed Rami his milk bottle.

Rami happily took it and started to suckle down his treat “thank chu” He said around the nub of the bottle. Ben smiles fondly down at Rami before sitting down and pulling Rami into his lap, keeping his arms around his middle. 

The episode on today was about Pretzels and how they used to make them. 

After that episode, Rami decided he wanted to make pretzels whilst the others (mainly Ben) weren’t looking and climbed into the cupboards and pulled out the flour, getting it everywhere. All over himself, and the floor. 

Rami giggled slightly and started to play with the rest that was somehow still in the bag. 

And that was how Ben got his phone background of Rami, in his diaper and sleep pants, with his bottle still in his grip, covered in flour, sitting on the floor with a smug grin on his face. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Little Wittle Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was told I was (and I quote) ‘whiling this up like stir fry) and I almost choked on air xD

 

 

 

Rami woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He felt odd today. Like.. younger? He looked around his crib, trying to find an answer to why he felt so little today but everything was the same. He had his teddies in the crib with him, his blanket was over him snugly and his diaper was-.. oh he was wet. Maybe that was the reason? But Rami had woken up with a wet diaper before so why was it effecting him now? 

Rami tried to get up but his body felt even more tired that usual and he couldn’t. He huffed and kept trying but was unable to. Why couldn’t he just sit up properly?! Ugh this was so frustrating.

Rami started to kick his legs out a bit but the actions were uncoordinated, like an infants. He started to whine and make incoherent noises at the back of his throat. Why couldn’t he just speak properly? 

The boys must’ve heard him from their beds as Rami saw Joe started to rustle and slowly sit up, then go around to the crib and smile at him.

Rami smiled slightly back and kicked his legs in happiness. He would’ve sat up by now and normally wouldn’t be whining but his diaper was uncomfortable and he wanted to be held by his dada. 

Joe cooed and picked Rami up, placing him on his hip and snuggling him for a bit. Rami hoped Joe saw that Rami was younger because he couldn’t seem to say anything himself. 

“Your just a little baby today aren’t you?” Joe cooed quietly as to not wake the others up. Rami gurgled incoherently and kicked his legs a bit. Joe nodded as if he understood “Yes baby, you are just little wittle. And I think this little wittle baby boy needs a diapey change, huh?” Joe asked rhetorically as he went out of the bedroom carefully and into the bathroom. Joe put a towel down and then carefully laid Rami down onto it. 

When Rami was laid down, normally he would try to crawl away from his dada and Rami wouldn’t let his littleness take that away from him. Rami tried to roll onto his tummy whilst Joe was grabbing a diaper and some baby powder. Once Rami was on his tummy, he tried to lift himself up, but found that you couldn’t but he kept trying. Apparently, Rami wasn’t quick enough as Joe scooped him up and then placed him back down again, making Rami squeal. 

“You stay there, Mr Riggle” Joe teased and lightly tickled Ramies tummy, making his squeal and kick out his legs as he lazily tried to push his hands away “Well I’m glad to know my wittle baby boy isn’t still as sensitive as before” Joe teased again as he stopped and quickly changed him. 

After that, Joe brought Rami into the kitchen. When the got closer into the room, Jos froze and looked at Rami, then the highchair. Rami also looked at it confused, what was wrong with his highchair? It was awesome!! 

“Baby boy do you think you would like the highchair if I clippped you in?” Joe asked in a soft tone. They had never clipped Rami into it as he was independent enough that they didn’t fear him slipping or getting hurt. But it was obvious Rami was a lot younger now and Joe didn’t know if Rami would get hurt or something in the highchair. 

Rami looked at the chair and thought. The highchair was for big boys.. but I’m not a big boy right now.. Would dada mind if I didn’t go in it?.. no they never minded at all! 

“L-..lwap” Rami got out the word with a struggle as he tapped Joes chest. Joe smiled down at him and nodded. 

“Of course, darling” Joe kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed some baby food, sat down on one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen and placed Rami so his back was leaning on the table meaning he was facing Joe, one of his legs wrapped around his waist and the other dangling at his side.

Joe scooped up some baby food (this one was sweet potato) and made little airplane noises as Joe fed his little wittle baby boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Oscars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I found out Rami fell over after the Oscars, I cried for at least an hour with laughter and sadness because holy hell I just love him and really hope he was okay xD
> 
> Rami - 2-3 years old   
> Gwil - Baba   
> Joe - Dada   
> Ben - Daddy

 

 

He wanted his daddies. That was all he wanted right now. Not this.. weird golden man thing called an Oscar award. Who’s last name was award anyway? And why was this golden man called Oscar in the first place? Was it a type of toy? Could Rami bite on it when his teeth hurt? What if the golden man was real?! He couldn’t eat an alive golden man! He wasn’t a golden man eater! He was Rami Hardy-Lee-Mazzello and Hardy-Lee-Mazzello’s didn’t eat golden men! Nobody should eat a golden man! That was- that’s gross! No way would Rami eat it!... wait what if Rami got told to eat it on stage?! For everyone to see?! For Lucy, the pretty girl, to see! Oh no nonono he can’t do that! Not with everyone watching! Ugh where are his daddies?! 

“Rami Malek!” The Oscars hosts called out, making Rami pull himself out from his headspace. What was he even thinking about whilst little? Rami didn’t normally remember most of his thoughts when little, but he had a feeling that one was the weirder ones. 

Rami stood up, kissed Lucy (Maybe a few to many times but let’s not go on about that), and said his speech. He felt his speech was good. It was the pure truth after all. 

After he finished the speech and everything, Rami started to walk off the stage. And that was when he started to get a small bit of excitement bubble up in his chest, which grew larger and larger until he couldn’t take it no more and just slipped right down into little space, his eyes wide in giddiness and excitement and everything and- Oh! He had the golden man now! Now to find daddies.. 

It was then that Rami remembered Daddy talking about how he, baba and dada would be at the bar whilst Rami was up performing. So, Rami made his excited way to to bar. Rami caught sight of his daddies but they didn’t but see him. He locked his eyes on them, not really caring about anything he bumped into and almost got there and he was so close to them yet they hadn’t see him and then- 

Ramies leg got caught on one of the stool legs, making him trip down with a thud. Thankfully the golden man Oscar landed on the bar so he didn’t die which was good because Rami still didn’t know if he could eat the golden man and he wanted to ask his daddies before he tried because they were smarter than him and- 

“Whoa, Rami” Someone said as they helped him up. Rami wasn’t sure who but he knew big Rami knew them. The person lifted Rami up from his armpits, grabbing golden man Oscar and passing it to him again. Rami felt a little dizzy and was sure that he grazed his knees even with the suit pants on but he really needed to get to his daddies “You alright?” The person asked softly, checking him down quickly. Rami nodded and tried to get away “No no, Rams, you had a nasty trip, let’s get someone to help” The person said kindly and he wasn’t glad the man was nice but he wasn’t his daddies. Rami went to shake his head but was taken to sit down in the empty crowd chairs from earlier (they used to be sooooo filled!) as the paramedics came to check up on him. They bandaged his knees quickly and had to clean them of blood as it was worst that he thought but after that they made him sit down for a bit until they allowed him to ‘go back to the party, seen as you are so eager’ but they didn’t really know why he wanted to leave

He had to show Daddy, Baba and Dada that he won a Golden Man Oscar Award thingy! 

* 

When Rami found the bar again, he squealed slightly and ran towards his Baba, who had saw him before he ran and opened his arms out wide for a hug. Rami snuggled deep into Baba’s neck as he lifted him up off his feet. The other two daddies smiled and hugged Rami also when he was put down. 

“Look look look! This is my Golden Man Oscar!” Rami showed off (shoved the award in their face) to his daddies, a confident smile on his lips. The other three nodded and they all looked at it for a while whilst they answered Ramies questions (“Daddy, can I eat this?” “No bubby”. “Baba, is my golden man alive?” “No bubby”. “Dada, will my Golden Man Oscar Help with my teething?” “No, bubby”). 

After the last question Rami seemed to have, Rami got picked up from behind and spun around. Rami squealed and giggled, kicking his legs out slightly and somehow not kicking anyone in the head or back or face. When the person put him down, Rami saw that it was- 

“GRANDPA BRIAAAAAAN!” Rami practically screamed and hugged Brian tightly, Brian hugging back just as tight. When Rami pulled away, he saw- “GRANDPA ROGERRRRRRR!” Rami screamed out again and hugged Roger just as tight as Brian’s hug. 

“Glad I’m not grandma” Roger teased and laughed as the others did too. Rami just tilted his head to the side slightly 

“Why would you be grandma? Your a boyyy!” Rami grinned and pointed at Roger. 

“That’s true. And your a liiitle boyyy” Roger grinned back at Rami, who giggled like a baby and  looking at Brian’s hair and starting to play with it. Brian smiled and gently pried Ramies hand from his hair, making Rami whine and hug his Baba, making him coo and kiss his head.

Best night ever. 

 

 

 


	13. First Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami - 1 years old   
> Joe - Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ain’t as good as I’m tired but here have this

 

 

 

It was odd how Joe found out about Ramies headspace. It was a total complete accident on Joes behalf and he told Rami that every time he doubted the fact and blamed me. Rami did that a lot actually, blamed himself. It was like one of his traits that he somehow got that he would blame himself for other people’s mistakes. Joe wasn’t sure why, maybe it was to not put the other person under so much pressure (Yeah, pun intended), and Joe was sure that Rami didn’t even realise he did it a lot of the time. 

As I said, Joe finding out about Ramies little space was a complete mistake. 

It started off at one of the filming days of ‘The Pacific’ aka, their first movie together. It wasn’t one of the newer scenes as they were really close at this point in time. Like two peas in a pod really. They were having a break and the two of them stayed on set whilst the others all did whatever they had to do. Rami and Joe were in a comfortable silence until Rami lifted his head up from where he was looking at his lap and his eyes looked slightly bigger, like a toddler or something. Joe saw him and raised an eyebrow 

“Rams! You good?” Joe called to him and Rami looked his way with his now big doe eyes. Rami grinned slightly (why did he look so young?) and then jumped up, went over to Joe and put his arms out for a hug. Okay.. but random. But Joe complied and sat up and hugged him back “As much as your a good hugger, Rami. What’s with the sudden one?” Joe said when they didn’t pull back after about 5 seconds. Joe felt Rami shrug so Joe just left it at that. 

After that, when Rami didn’t have the big doe eyes (Joe was somewhat sad to see them go) they talked about it. Rami seemed rather anxious telling Joe about what it was (“Ageplay, the non sexual kind Joe so don’t worry I’m not into.. all of that. But it’s somewhat linked- Not-not through like the sexual parts nono it’s uhm.. I uhh..”) to which Joe reassured that he found it normal and not weird (“Hey, deep breaths buddy okay? I don’t think it’s weird at all, don’t worry” Joe didn’t miss the way Ramies eyes went doe big for a second then) they then talked about Joe Joe would now come apart of this whole thing (“No Joe I could never ask that of you!” “Rami I swear to god shut up and let me do something nice for you, okay?) to which led on to here: 

Joe anxiously waiting for Rami to come out of the bedroom. Rami said he was going to slip into little space in there and then come out again, to which Joe nodded at. Joe honestly was excited but anxious about this whole ordeal. But e couldn’t help but think how Rami felt about this whole thing. 

When Rami came out, he had a pacifier and a bear onesie on that was oversized and made him look really small. Well.. Rami was already small anyway. The outfit just added to his smallness. 

Joe stood up and Rami made grabby hands up at Joe, who smiled and picking him up, placing him on his hip and keeping his left arm under Ramis bum. Joe smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making a ‘mwah!’ noise when he pulled away. Rami giggled quietly and Joe swore that he wanted to hear that noise and that noise only when in his grave. 

Joe sat down and placed Rami in his lap, facing him so his legs were dangling by Joes legs.

Joe smiled and booped Rami, Which made him go cross eyed and he squealed and giggled again. Joe was in love with that sound. 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Sami and Rami

 

 

Rami was playing with his blocks on the living room floor in his playpen whilst Sami watched him in fascination. The twin had to babysit Rami whilst his daddies were out at an interview. Rami was supposed to go to this interview but this morning his slipped at the mere mention of his toys so now, Sami had to look after him. Sami knew about Ramies ageplay before all of this but this was the younger twins first time babysitting him. 

Rami had his pacifier in his mouth that was he sucking rythmatically and his blanket draped over his shoulders. He had his onesie on from this morning as the other BohRap boys didn’t have time to change him this morning. 

Sami watched as Rami sucked on his treat until he reached over to him and pulled it out lightly, making a little pop noise. Rami looked up at Sami with big brown eyes soaked with confusion and want. Sami then put the pacifier back up to his brothers face but not so close so Rami had to lean forwards slightly and as he did, Sami pulled it away just as slowly. Sami caved in after a while now and stopped pulling the boys treat away and let him take it in his mouth and suck on it again. Rami gurgled something in thanks and went back to his blocks. 

It wasn’t that Sami was trying to be mean, he was fascinated by how Rami acted in his little mind state. They didn’t really get along as kids but they didn’t hate each other. It was just that Sami didn’t let Rami help and Rami didn’t let Sami help. But now Rami has to depend on Sami as he was the oldest now. 

“Looks like I’m the oldest one now, huh bubby?” Sami said as he kisses the baby on the top of the head. 

 

 

 


	15. Crying Clouds and Painful Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a prompt 
> 
> the other boys down know about Ramie's ageplay.

 

 

Rami looked out the window as the storm went on. The rain trickling down the window reflecting his tears sliding down his cheeks. His paci bopped in his mouth as he gripped the worn-out stuffed rabbit in his arms.  _They would be back soon._ Rami looked down at all of the busy people in the streets. He realised how busy it got at night. People rushing past each other in a hurry to get home to their children or catch the train or get to work. Peoples work started at this time for some, so whilst Rami was normally tucked in, they were doing their job in a hurry. Rami always liked the thought of knowing about another persons life. He knew he was nosey but he wanted to know how other peoples worked out. How they coped. What their familied looked like. did they have a schedule? Did they have kids? How old were these kids?.. he wanted to know about other people the most. 

The storm picked up and so did Ramie's tears. Why was he crying? He just was. Why weren't the others helping? they were out. They had left when Rami was taking a very late nap that went through to here. The time was somewhere around 2-3 am but Rai didn't care. If he wasn't so comfy on his place at the window he would check but not right now .He was comfy, so no moving for now. 

Rami heard thunder from outside his comfortable, dimly lit home. He wasn't scared like he normally would be. He found it fascinating. Like it was calming him. It was replacing the silence with noise and Rami appreciated the weathers work of doing so. Rami didn't like the silence an empty home gave out. The silence was deafening to Rami and always has been. That's why when everyone is away  he will still babble to himself. he knew someone or something was listening. So when Rami had heard the rain pitter pattering on the window, He knew the clouds heard him and that was why they were now crying with him. Rami felt bad that he made the clouds cry. He didn't mean to, just wanted a friend. But even if the clouds were crying, they were still doing what he asked for the clouds to do and Rami didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted to comfort the clouds like the clouds were comforting him with their loud booms and bashes. But he knew that he couldn't because the clouds would get angry that he broke one of his rules he made up whilst in his little headspace one day. The day was like this one, deafeningly silent. But that day the clouds didn't hear him. He was thankful they did today, Rami didn't know what he would do if he had to go through the pain of nothing all over again. So Rai stayed put in his seat. Watching the clouds cry along with him.


	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short and crap so if u want good content, I would recommend NOT reading this one

 

 

Rami tossed and turned in his sleep, whining as he shook his head in fear. Gwilym was the first to wake up due to the whining droning from the crib near their (Ben, Joes and his) bed. He grumbled and wiped a hand over his face before he heard his baby crying out in his sleep. Gwil shot up, making the other two wake up also, and climbed out of bed and quickly towards the crib. Gwilym looked down at Rami who had tears falling down his cheeks as he kicked his legs and cried silently in his sleep, just whines making past his mouth. 

“Hey baby” Gwil cooed as he tried to wake up Rami by some-what forcefully shaking him. Gwil needed to wake up Rami quickly. 

The shaking help as the babies eyes shot open as a loud in-take of breath sounded past Ramies lips until a sob broke it off. Rami looked up at Gwilym and made gimme hands, to which Gwil replied the all to famous request of pick me up. Gwil held Rami close as he sobbed and bounced him in his arms as he shushed him. The others were fully awake now, rubbing Ramies back as Gwil held him close.

Soon enough, Ramies cries died down to small little whimpers so Gwil and the others decided to all snuggle up together under the blankets. 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have missed some prompts because I swear I haven’t got any xD tell me in the comments if I have missed one because I honestly dk anymore

 

 

Everything is in the summery as I did an oopsie and wrote it there and my sick (yep I’m sick again) butt Cba to put it here soooooo yeah go read that 


	18. Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m not dead physically 
> 
> Idk what this chapter is but it’s something so idk. 
> 
> Might make a part 2.. not to sure 
> 
> Warnings for a lot of swearing (as I finished this I realised I swore a lot in this one)

 

 

 

Rami woke up groggily, yawning as he went to rub his sleepy eyes. But he found he couldn’t, his hands unable to move from their place. What the fuck? Rami pulled at his hands again but they were still unable to move. Rami looked at his hands that were on the either side of his head. They were tied to bars.. Wait were those crib bars?! Rami tried to move around again, this time not only his hands, and heard a soft crinkle noise from below his waist. He looked down and saw there was a very thick diaper taped to his waist quite tightly but not so tight it hurt. He whined slightly as he kicked his legs to try and get the blanket (although it was nice and warm) off of his body. When he did make the noise in the back of his throat, he found that he had a pacifier clipped around the back of his head. Rami whined again as burning tears started to fall down his cheeks. Rami continued to kick as he tried to get himself out. Why the fuck would someone do this to him? 

Suddenly, the door opening stopped Rami in his panic. The Egyptian looked up at the door and it slowly started to open. Revealing... oh thank god Ben was here to save him- 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Ben said conceded but softly as he stepped inside Rami’s hell-hole “Did you use your diapey?” Ben said it as if it wasn’t even a question. Ben went closer to the crib and rubbed him bare tummy soothingly “I bet that’s really uncomfortable huh. Especially with those cuff around your poor little baby wrists” Ben cooed sympathetically as he rubbed circles on his tummy. Rami whined and kicked more. Why the fuck wasn’t Ben helping him?! 

“Don’t worrying bubba, I’m right here” Ben cooed and didnt let Rami out until he tired himself out with the kicking. Rami felt exhausted now, even though he had just woken up. 

Ben carefully unclipped the cuffs, then taking Rami into his arms and placing him on a-... holy shit is that a changing table?!

Rami whined and used all of his power to throw week kicks at Ben but Ben was much stronger and just grabbed around his ankles and kept them in a tight grip. Rami tried to slip his ankles out of Bens hold but it was impossible at this point. He was so fucking tired now, he shouldn’t have kicked so much at literally nothing BUT the air. Fucking idiot... 

Rami was pulled out of his theoughtd when he felt his legs being lifted. He went to push Bens hands away (Ben was his mate, like fuck he was gonna let him see him naked!) but found Ben must have tied them down with soft Velcro that came out of his changing table. This was fucked up. Rami whined to show his discomfort because with the pacifier in his mouth, that was all he could do! 

“Oh Ram Ram~. Calm down my Bugga Wug” Ben smiles sympathetically. Rami was slowly starting to hate that fucking smile. 

Ben slowly put down Rami’s ankles and taped a new diaper (when the fuck did that happen?!) around his waist. Then, once that shit was done, Ben picked Rami up and took him out of the.. weird room. As they were walking out, Rami saw that it looked identical to a babies room. A fucking babies room. 

This shit just got real messed up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Au 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of swearing in this tbh

 

 

Ben apparently had decided that he wanted to bounce Rami gently as he made his way to the living room and out of that.. hell hole of a room (No, a nursery. That he fucking woke up in.) Rami just glared and somewhat tried to keep himself steady in Bens big ass arms. Rami was not jealous.

Rami squirmed and tried to pull himself away from the muscled blondie carrying him, making pitiful whines as gargles as he tried to lean back as if he was trying to do the crab to get out of the blondies trap. Ben, the little bitch, seemed to find it cute that Rami was close to the point of stress, and cooed at him as he pulled him out of his crab pose. 

“Bugga-wug, your gonna hurt yourself, sweetie” He kisses him on the head and kept one big hand on the back of his neck and pushed gently so Rami was leaning on his shoulder un-willingly. He shouldn’t have kicked so much earlier, he might’ve been able to push himself away and actually be successful. He was a fucking idiot. 

“What’s going on?” Joe asked curiously from the kitchen. JOE. HE COULD SAVE RAMI! FREEDOM! If only he could talk. Come to think of it.. Rami hadn’t really tried... he could talk. Hold on.. 

“‘oe! Hel’” he tried to scream, but he couldn’t yell that loudly. Ben gasped and looked at him like he grew another head. Good, he wanted Ben to be shocked... or was it a bad thing that Ben couldn’t see that what he was doing was really weird? 

“Rami! Did you just say your first words?” Oh. Uhm.. what? 

Rami kicked his legs as forcefully as he could, Just missing Bens no-no zone as he flailed and wriggled lazily. He had enough and now that Joe was here he could save him and now was the perfect time to use all of his engery so Joe could tackle Ben and they could get out and Rami could get out of this diaper and- 

“Rami~” Joe cooed and came out of the kitchen to come over (this is where he is saved) and put his arms towards Rami (here it is) and take him into his arms and-... gently bounce him like Ben has earlier as he patted his embarrassingly padded bum. 

“There’s no need to get into a tiffy” He puller Rami close and gently turned side to side as if rocking him and himself at the same time “You must be scared but don’t get all upset about it honey, your in good hands” 

Good hands.. yeah alright. 

Rami mentally rolled his eyes. 

 

* 

 

After that whole.. thing.. Joe took Rami into the kitchen, Ben following along behind them and making silly faces at Rami, as Joe had put him over his shoulder and was currently patting his back as he made his way into the room. 

Rami was about to smile ever so slightly when he felt himself being moved from Joes shoulder. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a tad disappointed that he couldn’t see Ben do another silly face at him. 

Joe was apparently sitting him down in an oddly over-cushioned chair, then- snapping him in, what the fuck?! 

Rami looked down at Joes hand that were near his belly and watched in shock and fear as Joe clipped a 5 point harness connected to, what Rami now just realised in his tired state, a high chair. As soon as Joes hands were pulled away from the clip, Rami grabbed onto it and tried to open it himself and wriggle out of the chair. But before he could do that, Joe clipped on a little tray in front of Rami, making him whine and kick his leg lazily on the little foot stool attached to the highchair. Joe cooed and kissed him on the head, gently rubbing hid thumb on the distressed man.

 

How embarrassing...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more chapters of the Au?

 

 

 

 

Sami picked up the chocolate coloured teddy bear that had been violently thrown out of a certain littles play pen not to long ago. Sami smiled as he watched his older-but-younger brother chew on a chubby little fist, drool hanging out of his mouth and dripping down the front of his little overalls. 

"How did Mr Bearington get on the floor huh?" He tease Rami fondly, throwing the teddy back at him gently. He squealed and tried to catch it, failing miserably. Sami chuckled and picked it back up, shoving the teddy in his face, making Rami whimper/squeal at his younger-but-older brother. "It was you! You are the culprit Mr Mazzello-Hardy-Lee! You shall paaay!" He yells and drops the teddy, tickling the little ones tummy. Rami laughed and giggled, letting out snorts as he curled around the hand attached to the fingers that were wiggling deathly on his sensitive middle.

Sami stopped after a while and pulled his hand back, only for Rami to grab his head and lazily go to gently bite his brothers fingers. Sami winced and tried to pull his hand back 

"Hey, you have a paci for this reason, Y'know" He scolded gently. He got his hand back eventually, making Rami whine and his bottle lip quiver, big indication that the water works were going to start soon. Sami somewhat panicked and grabbed the nearest thing next to him, hoping it was Rami's beloved paci, and putting it in his mouth. Turns out, Sami had grabbed the teddy bear from earlier, and had shoved the ear of it the poor abused bear (by Rami and now himself) into the babies mouth. Rami looked stunned and grabbed it, pulling it out and looking at it wearily, before a cheeky little grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and the little decided he wanted to throw it outside the playpen again. Rami giggled and crawled off, his little butt wiggling over to the blanket section of the playpen, practically melting himmself in the fluffy cushioned as he watched his brother get his toy for him. 

Rami was cheeky, but Sami loved him all the same and would never pass an opportunity to spend time with the little one. 


	21. Authors note

 

 

 

Hello people, 

 

is anyone still alive? 

If so: 

 

 

 

 

 

dO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT BECAUSE IDK IF ANYONE STILL LIKES MY CONTENT ANYMORE BECAUSE NOBODY HAS BEEN POSTING SHIT SOOOOOO 

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Edit:

 

yall rlllly wanted more

 

so send in prompts plz? :) 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Baby baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll get back to the Au later,
> 
> Going back to prompts for a bit :)

 

 

Rami crawled frantically around the apartment, the knees of his light blue onesie slowly starting to tatter as he scattered around the place in a rush. He had just snuck out of the living room as he was getting bored of his daddies all doing Grown-up-talk and not giving him all the attention that he craved and wanted at that very moment in time. So, he slid out of his high chair subtly (How the didnt see what shocking to Rami) and crawled off. He had put his bunny plushie into the front of his onesie so it didn’t get dirty and then sprint-crawled out the kitchen, into the living room. 

Which brought us here, Rami going over to the playpen where his favourite paci was last seen, as he wasn’t allowed to bring it to munchy-time (Aka snack time).

He almost got to his pen before he was scooped up by a particular tall person and bounced once he was placed on the tall-persons hip 

“Whoa bub, where ya goin’?” Gwilym said with a grin, patting Rami on the bum gently as he bounced him gently.

Once Rami regained his stability from the shift in height, He squealed and pulled his hand up so hw could pat it on Gwil’s cheek gently, in thank for finally paying him attention, and then brought it back into his mouth so he could practically gnaw at his own thumb. 

“Pa’i!” He lisped out, kicking his legs slightly and crooking his finger around his nose. 

Gwilym tutted and pulled his - well tried to - thumb out the baby’s mouth “Rami I will get you your paci if you put that thumb out of your mouth right now” He said sternly but softly. Rami whined gently but complied, removing his thumb out of its place in his mouth. Gwil kissed him on the side of cheek and bent down to grab the paci, pulling them booth up quickly and putting the treat into Rami’s mouth, making him give a little sound of shock as he realised what happened during the quick moments. He then giggled pasted the paci, making it fall out and onto the floor again. 

Gwilym laughed at that and grabbed it again “Be careful this time, alright?” He put it in slowly, making Rami whine and lean forward, putting his mouth around the rubbery bit and taking it into his own mouth 

“Mine” he said and smiled, this time making sure it didn’t fall out his mouth 

Gwilym nodded and kissed him on the cheek again and took Rami back into the kitchen. 

They all gave him attention this time. And Rami held a smug smile the whole time. 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *everyone* “POST!!”   
> *Me, posts*   
> *everyone* “.........”

 

 

Hey, 

 

everyone wanted me to post, I did, nobody cared.. 

I said I take prompts still so that’s still a thing y’know 

Idk, school starts soon and I wanna make you guys satisfied with my work when I go back 

 

 

 


	25. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while since I updated. Schools busy and I have to put that first above everything else.

 

 

 

“Daddy have” Rami baby-gurgled out as he pulled his pacifier from between his lips and into Gwilym’s. He was stunned for a moment, before pulling it out of his mouth and looking at it. It was one of Rami favourites, the light pink one with glitter inside the plastic. The boys had given Rami all different ones of all different colours, and Rami had decided that the pink sparkly one was now dubbed his favourite. He didn’t let it out of his sight for at least a week when they first started this whole thing but now, he did occasionally leave it somewhere and not cry about it. Cry, not have a tantrum, Rami didn’t really through tantrums a lot, which was shocking for his ‘age’. Rami was normally 10 months to 2 years, depending on how he felt during the day or it sometimes depended on nothing. Rami was full of wonders when he was little, always showing new quirks everyday. Apparently, today he wanted to show the boys that he was sharing his beloved pacifiers. 

Gwilym looked at him in a bit of a shock, knowing how Rami loved the blasted coloured/sparkly plastics. Rami didn’t find it shocking though, as he smiled brightly in Gwilym’s hip. Gwil had just changed Rami after his nap and was about to put Rami in the playpen in front of the Tv so the others could chill for a bit but also make sure the baby wasn’t crawling away and making mischief around the house, but now that whole plan was delayed by Gwilym’s shock. 

“Uhm.. thanks bub” He smiled and bounced the baby in his arms gently, giving the pacifier back to him “I don’t need it though, Bubba” he kissed him on the head as Rami shrugged and plopped it back into his own mouth. 

Gwil snorted and shook his head, taking him into the living room and placing him gently on the soft padded floor of the pen. Rami snuggled up to his teddies and watched the Tv with no thoughts of what just happened. 

Gwil smiles at him softly. His baby was the oddest little thing and he loved him completely for it. 

 

 

 


End file.
